


Crimson drabbles

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of episode tags for "The Crimson Hat" - Beware of spoilers goes without saying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lions and zebras

**Lions and zebras**

Lions eating zebras. Funny how the National Geographic channel was broadcasting that documentary the night before.

Sleeping with the woman had probably been easier with that image still hovering in his mind.

She probably thinks she's caught her prey. Like she's the lion and he's the zebra.

A dangerous smile forms on his lips as the door closes behind her. For it's not how it looks.

He's the lion and she's the zebra. In the end she's going to lead him to the fiery tiger – it's just a matter of time.

The wicked game he's playing is totally worth it.


	2. The tiger and the lamb

**The tiger and the lamb**

Red John demanded her dead body as a gift. She's not impressed.

It's the implication of his request that actually scares her.

For years Jane has gone on pretending that he's got nothing else to lose. The serial killer is calling his bluff now.

No way they're going to get away with that – no matter how self-assured Jane always is.

She's helping him nevertheless.

If Red John thinks she's like a lamb to the slaughter… well, he's very much mistaken.

She's going to fight tooth and nail to save them both.

Red John doesn't know she's a tiger as well.


	3. Swans

**Swans**

As he holds her hand things start falling into place.

Red John has fooled him once again, but it doesn't really matter right now.

They're still alive. And she's still there at his side.

He'd be truly and utterly lost without her.

She's going to be there for him, no matter what. He's so glad about that, though he's perfectly aware he doesn't deserve it at all.

Someday they're going to pick up on that awkward conversation they'd been having in their hideout in Las Vegas.

For the two of them are like swans. And swans _do_ mate for life.


End file.
